


Is it Too Late to Fall in Love Tonight?

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, finally I publish a work with the actual game in it alskdhgas, pArty setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: While at a college party more boring than the Dream or George could stand, George jokingly suggests while trapped in a closet that they kiss, so they could brag about being the first pair of the night to actually play 7 Minutes in Heaven right. Things end up going differently than either of them expected, and things are realized along the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824502
Comments: 44
Kudos: 391
Collections: mcyt writers valentine's day blind date event!





	Is it Too Late to Fall in Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightNS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNS/gifts).



> Hey, Ship here! Back at it again with another fic! This time, it's for an event I'm in! Me and a bunch of other mcyt writers have come together for a Valentine's Day blind date event, hence why this fic is part of a collection. I was chosen to write a fic for my friend Lights (LightNS, she's amazing go check her out), and someone's written a fic for me in return!
> 
> This is why I haven't updated George and the Dreamcatchers yet... and I also lost motivation for it rn (I'm so sorry). I promise to write more soon though!
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this! If the beginning seems a little strange, it's because I actually used an old WIP I started on back in August and decided to use it for this event (and I'm ngl, I've grown a lot in my writing over these past 6 months, so if you notice a difference it's because of that). Also, the title is from “Too Late” by Washed Out (check out their album Purple Noon it SLAPS)

George gave the hard, plastic bottle a strong spin, watching casually as it spun in a circle on the hardwood floor, the other five partygoers watching with equal entertainment.

It was interesting, how someone finding an empty liter bottle of soda and another finding the closet door in the living room unlocked could cause a spontaneous game of Seven Minutes in Heaven to form, and that ten of them would immediately sit in a circle to play. There had been two other rounds before George had his turn spinning the bottle: The first having ended with the two victims leisurely walking out while engaged in a deep conversation, the second ending much more energetically with the door flying open and the two running out to continue their supposed game of tag in a more spacious area. Since the four previous players never sat back down, only six people remained in the game, one of them George, and one of them Dream.

It wasn’t a coincidence that Dream was sitting in front of George, watching the bottle spin in the center of the circle with him. It was Dream who managed to coax George into playing the game and coming to the party, after all. 

“Nobody’s going to care if they know you or not! You’ll be coming with me, I’ll just tell them you’re my best friend and college roommate and they’ll just reply with an ‘okay’ and leave you alone!” Dream had reasoned after receiving an invitation from an old high school friend for a small graduating party happening the next night. It had taken another two hours of puppy-dog eyes to whittle George’s stubborn walls down and convince him to come to the party with him, the final breaker being an awfully whiny “Pleeeease? It wouldn’t be fun if you’re not there.”

His excuse for cracking was that he was tired of hearing Dream whine and wouldn’t hear the end of it if they didn’t go. The excuse wasn’t necessarily a lie, but the main reason had something to do with him getting sick of feeling funny in his stomach every time Dream shot him a pleading look.

So it wasn’t surprising Dream roped him into sitting down to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with a bunch of strangers. 

George’s eyes left the bottle and flickered to the people sitting beside him, who were either talking or watching the bottle intensely, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the fact there was a high chance he’d end up in the small closet with one of these complete strangers. It wasn’t that they were bad or anything, George just didn’t know them. 

The bottle was slowing significantly when his gaze shifted back to it, and George found himself begging the bottle to land on Dream. He’d much, much rather be locked in a closet with his best friend than anyone else around him.

Maybe his begging manifested and applied more friction to the bottle to stop it; maybe it was fate, or pure coincidence. But regardless, George sighed out softly in relief when the bottle eventually stopped, the neck of it pointing directly at Dream, who shot him a casual grin as they stood up.

“Hi, do you come here often?” Dream joked when they began walking across the room towards the closet, fishing his phone out of his pocket to bring up a timer. George replied with an unamused huff, a small smile growing on his face immediately afterward. The other four players were watching them in amusement, one of them chiming in, “Make sure to start the timer when the door closes!” as they continued walking.

Dream reached the closet first, opening the door and motioning for George to go in with an overdramatic gesture. Scoffing in mock offense and rolling his eyes with matching exaggeration, George entered the small space, Dream shuffling in moments later and shutting the door. He quickly tapped his phone to start the timer and pocketed it, their only source of light vanishing.

George blinked into the newfound blindness, as seconds of silence passed between them. With the darkness of the small room limiting his vision close to none, he felt himself subconsciously begin to rely on his senses of touch and sound, the sounds of calm breathing and the feeling of gentle exhales of air hitting his face becoming more present. 

“Are you enjoying the party so far?” was what breached the silence, the culprit being Dream.

Shrugging while simultaneously remembering Dream couldn’t see it, George replied nonchalantly, “It’s been... Okay.”  
  
“So, pretty boring?” Dream questioned, and George sighed, having been read like an open book.

“Yeah, it’s been kind of boring.”  
  
“I honestly thought it was gonna be more fun,” Dream explained. “I wouldn't have come or dragged you here with me if I knew it was this boring.”

“Well, now I know to never accept a party invitation from you ever again,” George teased back, and the small closet was filled with the sound of a warm, soft chortle. George’s smile grew with the noise, and he leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. “So, what are we going to do in here?”

Dream hummed in thought. “I don’t know, what are you thinking of doing for seven minutes?”

A sudden joke popped into George’s mind, and he gave a small huff of laughter before sharing it. “I mean, we could actually play the game.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Dream gave a chuckle, and replied with a casual “Sure”, the underlying nervousness almost too faint to hear.

“Wait, what?”

“Sure,” Dream repeated quickly, “I wouldn’t mind. We could flex on the others too, being the first pairing to play the game right.”

“Oh… okay,” George simply replied after a short pause, not exactly sure how to respond. “I was joking, but…” He trailed off. But what? 

There wouldn’t be anything wrong with kissing Dream for a joke, for a game, right?

“... But what?” Dream asked, curious about the rest of George’s reply.

“Give me a second I’m thinking,” George answered truthfully, and Dream went silent, the atmosphere between them shifting like the sky suddenly brewing a storm. It went unnoticed by both of them.

George quickly sifted through the thoughts that were flashing quickly through his mind. Was there any part of him that wasn’t open to kissing his best friend? For the most part, he felt rather apathetic about it all; he’d only kissed a handful of people in the past, and the only thing he felt was uncomfortable afterward, never experiencing the so claimed ‘fireworks’ so many romance stories had often depicted to happen. He wasn’t sure how it would feel kissing his best friend instead of a random stranger or acquaintance, but he figured it would turn out just as nonchalant and mundane as all the other kisses he’s had, just with fewer feelings of discomfort, so an answer was formed.

“But nothing,” was what George eventually replied, “If you’re fine with it, I’m fine with it too.”

“Well… I don’t see anything wrong with us doing it as part of the game,” Dream said, almost as if to reassure either George or himself. “It’s not like it’s going to affect anything.”

“Yeah,” George agreed, nodding his head in the darkness. “Okay then, let’s do it for the game.”

“Okay,” was Dream’s short and blunt reply, and George’s eyes shot open in surprise when a warm palm was suddenly placed on his forearm.

“Sorry,” Dream murmured, seeming to have sensed his surprise, “Can’t see.”

George huffed out a hint of a laugh. “It’s fine.” A second hand found itself on George’s other arm, but this time there was no surprise. He stared into the dark, trying to search for an outline of Dream, but was unable to.

“God, it’s dark in here,” Dream casually complained, his voice sounding closer.

“Duh,” George teased back with a nervous smile growing, and the hand resting on his left arm slid up to his shoulder before moving up even further, resting to cup under his chin and for a thumb to rest gently against his bottom lip. George made a questioning noise and his fingers twitched by his sides as he felt Dream step closer, stepping close enough for George to feel the body heat faintly radiating from Dream’s skin.

“Can’t see,” Dream repeated as an explanation for his actions, and George hummed lightly in acknowledgment, choosing not to speak as he felt his heart flutter.

Slowly, George felt the thumb pressed to his mouth begin to shift to the left, and felt Dream begin to lean forward. George closed his eyes as his breathing stilled, forcing himself to remain blissfully ignorant towards his rising heart rate, not knowing why it had suddenly picked up; It was something that had never happened before in the past.

“You sure about this?” Dream asked quietly, his voice close,  _ very  _ close to George’s face. George fought back an involuntary shudder and swallowed in uncertainty. His uncertainty was solidified into something else when he felt the gentle exhale of air from Dream hit his lips and cheek, and something in him caved in. ‘ _ Fuck it.’  _

“I’m sure” George whispered in return.

Before George had enough time to properly process what he had just felt or said, the thumb that rested on his bottom lip came to press beside the corner of George’s mouth, and suddenly, Dream was pressing his lips gently to his own.

George had expected to feel nothing, the same nothing he’d felt every other time someone’s kissed him. For it to feel mundane, empty, generally void of any emotion.

But that wasn’t what he was experiencing, not in the slightest, as his heart stuttered dramatically while warm and soft lips moved across his own with a gentleness he’d never experienced before. A warm, fuzzy thrill flooded from his chest into the stomach as Dream’s left arm wrapped around his waist and a hand pressed against the small of his back and as he began to kiss back, not realizing he was doing it.

It felt ethereal; little waves of pleasure were sweeping over him every time he kissed back and Dream responded just as eager. He hadn’t noticed his left hand traveling up to cup Dream’s face, or his right finding a position resting against Dream’s side. 

He was getting caught up in the array of nice feelings that were rushing through his veins, caught up in kissing his best friend back, because holy shit it felt nice and he didn’t want to stop. And so he didn’t, and everything else around him faded into nothing more than an afterthought as Dream gently pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back for air. 

George gasped quietly for breath as their lips parted, his eyes fluttering open in the dark. By then, his vision had adjusted to the dark space he was in, and he could make out a faint outline of the younger man in front of him. 

Neither of them chose to speak for the first few moments, instead letting themselves process what had just occurred, and throwing futile attempts at quelling their steadily growing wants of reconnecting their mouths.

“How much time do we have left?” George heard himself ask, the question posing as empty but holding a subtle plea for the time to stop, because suddenly seven minutes wasn’t enough time to be trapped in the closet with Dream. George faintly watched the outline of Dream shift and heard the rustle of fabric moving against itself, and George suddenly found himself blinking rapidly as light shot out of a phone screen and into the air around them.

Fully illuminated, George watched as Dream looked at the phone screen, licking his lips to moisten them, before his gaze shifted upwards and locked with George’s. 

Another involuntary shudder racked through George; The way that Dream was looking at him, it was making his stomach flutter and feel things that he immediately wanted to feel again, over and over.

“Four minutes left,” Dream said with a gruff tone, not looking away. George bit at his lip, trying to ignore the warmth spreading from his stomach outward and the pleasant humming in his chest with the fact they had more time than he thought. He blinked again as the phone was turned off and put back into Dream’s pocket, his eyes quickly working to re-adjust.

“Can we…” George began before pausing, not trusting himself to say the words that he was thinking. Instead, he reached blindly in the dark until his fingertips touched warmth, and his hand splayed out over the middle of Dream’s chest. “Please.”

Like magnets, they drew close without conscious control, Dream resting his hands on George’s jaw and waist as the distance between them closed.

“Can we do what?” Dream whispered, wavering slightly.

“You know what,” George replied, his face warming exponentially.

“I want to hear you say it, though,” Dream commented, and George huffed in surprised delight as Dream leaned in and kissed the bottom on his jaw next to where his hand was cupping his face.

“Kiss me more,” George muttered.

Immediately, Dream drew their mouths together once more, holding onto George tighter and drawing them impossibly closer. George hummed into the kiss, pleased, his hands ghosting over Dream’s torso until they stopped at his sides.

The feeling of teeth pulling to George’s bottom lip sent an electric thrill down his spine as his legs began to feel like jelly, and a noise akin to a gentle whimper was coaxed from him, his jaw going slack in an unconscious response. With another kiss the action was repeated, causing George to make the same noise and for his hands to come animated, and to run up and down Dream’s sides, feeling the subtle structuring of his ribs from under his skin and muscle.

A low noise was drawn from Dream's throat and he deepened their kiss, George feeling a suppressed shiver inch down his spine as he felt a tongue slide over his bottom lip and into his mouth, suddenly tasting a faint flavor of mint. 

A small noise slipped from George as their kiss deepened more, a louder noise following as Dream’s hands began to caress the sensitive skin on his stomach.

George basked in the euphoria that was blooming inside of his stomach like a flower in spring, soaking up all the pleasant touches he felt and the quiet noises he heard amidst their heavying breathing. No longer was he conscious of his actions, but sitting in the backseat as he let himself react without thought, too unraveled to think straight.

Lips suddenly left his own to begin hastily pressing against the curve of his jaw, a heavy kiss being placed below the angle of his jaw sending a combination of hot and cold shivers down his shoulders and back. George felt his body begin to go slack as more of his skin was eagerly kissed, feeling the heat radiate off his own face.

Before anything else could continue, however, both of them were startled by the sudden blaring of an alarm, and flinched back from one another in surprise. Dazed, George silently heard Dream fumble with his phone, and briefly watched it light up, seeing a frazzled-looking Dream for a couple of moments before the phone was shut off once more and pocketed.

There was a lengthy pause before either of them spoke.

“We should,” Dream was the first to respond, clearing his throat in an awkward manner. “We should probably leave now.”

Slowly becoming unfazed, George also chose to clear his throat, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. “Yeah, we shouldn’t keep the others waiting.”

Not allowing their brains to catch up with the events that just conspired, Dream opened the closet door and stepped out, and George followed, blinking as his eyes took in the brighter room. Without saying a word to each other they sat back down in the circle, avoiding eye contact with one another and with the other players.

“Soooo,” said one of them, not noticing the fact both of them were rather disheveled and flustered, “What did you two do in there?”

“We, uh-” Dream replied quietly, “We just talked about stuff.”

“Yeah,” George replied while he stared a hole into the floor he was sitting on, “Mostly about midterms and such.”

Feeling satisfied with their replies, the other players decided which one of them was spinning the bottle and gave the glass a twirl, laughing as they watched it spin around.

George wasn’t laughing, however; he was staring silently at the center of the bottle, the gears in his brain turning.

He was confused. Why did they lie and say they didn’t do anything, when the sole reason they began kissing was so they  _ could  _ say they did something? It was then that his senses kicked in and the whole situation dawned on him, and a fresh feeling of confused panic latched onto him.

He… He and Dream… they didn’t just kiss in there, did they? What the fuck.

George pulled his legs up defensively towards his chest and covered his mouth with his hand, his staring becoming unfocused. What the fuck?

Why didn’t either of them stop at the first kiss? Best friends don’t casually do things like that, do they? Were they more than friends, then? What was he feeling, what  _ did  _ he feel in that closet?

George thought back to the things that happened just minutes prior, remembering the feeling of lips thoughtlessly moving against his own and his skin being caressed like and artist sculpting a clay statue, shuddering as his stomach fluttered with imaginary butterflies and a part of him openly longed for it all to happened again.

Longing, want… was that what George was feeling? Was that what both of them were feeling?

Feeling both heavier than a black hole and lighter than air, random tidbits of memories flourished in George’s mind from the past year and a half he’d been roommates with Dream.

The first was a memory of George first meeting the man who quickly became his best friend, the two running into each other for the first time while unpacking, George walking into the small dorm room as Dream was in the middle of unpacking a tiny cardboard box of personal belongings. Dream had looked up and given George a small, shy smile, and George had felt his stomach flutter then, but had chalked it up to having been nervous about meeting a new person at the time. But now, George was realizing that wasn’t it. The feeling was because he had been caught off guard with how starkly attractive his new roommate was, and hadn’t even realized.

More memories came circling before his eyes, too many to count. Of George smiling for no reason as he thought about his friend. Of George experiencing a vile feeling in his gut while Dream talked in detail about an ex he had talked to (the jealousy having been mistaken as Dream having had partners in the past while George hadn’t, instead of the fact George was jealous that he was giving his attention to someone that didn’t want him anymore and not towards him). Of George catching himself staring at a slumbering Dream on more than one occasion, mapping out the gorgeous features of his face and mapping it up to him being tired when he would eventually realize he was staring. Of George very obviously harboring feelings for his best friend and not having enough self preservation to realize it.

And as the memories sank into him, shock and understanding tore through George’s very core.

He liked Dream. He had always liked him.

A cheer from George’s left startled him out of his thoughts, and he snapped his gaze to the lady who had made the noise, glancing quickly at the bottle to see the neck pointing at her. He watched as she happily stood up with the person sitting her left and as the two walked over to the closet Dream and himself had just been occupying, and he watched silently as they both entered the cramped space, shutting the door behind them.

So, now what?

George found himself staring at the bottle in front of him again, unconsciously biting at his lower lip as he reminisced about the night’s earlier events, finding himself craving for those events to be repeated. His gaze rose and locked with Dream’s, who was staring back at him, expression neutral but eyes alight with a fire, the same fire George saw in his eyes when they were in the closet.

Glad to know they were on the same page.

Dream’s eyes left George and he watched as the younger man quickly searched the room, gaze determined, until his head locked onto something to George’s right and his expression lightened slightly. George followed his gaze, and saw the entrance to a bathroom from across the room they were in.

Looking back at Dream, he saw that he was looking at him again, and watching as he nodded his head towards the bathroom.

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

George cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of the other two players that were on their phones. “I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.”

“Okay?” one of them replied, and George shrugged nonchalantly, standing up and stretching.

Dream also stretched, and faked a large yawn. “I guess I can go step outside real quick and get some fresh air, then.” Quickly becoming disinterested in the failing conversation, the other two returned to their phones, not being bothered to reply.

Walking slowly away, George began inching towards the bathroom. Dream quickly caught up after he stood, and grabbed his wrist gently in his hand, tugging George along to walk quicker. Face warming, George quickened his pace, and they quietly stepped into the small room, everyone else in the room too preoccupied with other things to have noticed the two sneak off.

The door hadn’t been shut for even a full second before they were crashing into each other, desperately bringing their lips together. George felt himself being pushed back and began stepping backwards until his back hit a wall, and he whined shamelessly as Dream immediately started nipping at his bottom lip, greedy for an entrance. Eagerly, George unclenched his jaw and let his mouth be occupied as their hands hungrily began to run over each other’s bodies, hands dipping under their shirts to reach at bare skin.

In an effort to pull their bodies closer George unconsciously lifted his leg and wrapped it around Dream’s thigh, hooking the younger man closer. Automatically, Dream filled in the space that George created, resting the leg that had hooked underneath George’s leg as a means for support. Spurred by impulse, George decided to speak what he had recently figured out.

“I like you,” George gasped between kisses, “I always have, I just didn’t realize.” Dream’s hand slid down his side and clutched at his thigh, and George tightened his grip on Dream’s shirt, tugging him closer.

“Same here,” Dream replied, equally breathless. “I guess we’re both idiots, huh?” A fast jolt of hot emotion swirled through George as he registered the words that were said, the bubbling urge to kiss Dream until their mouths were bruised almost overwhelming his senses.

“Stop talking,” George shot back, deepening the kiss by bringing his hands up and cradling Dream’s face in his palms, and Dream hummed into the kiss, pleased.

They kissed hungrily as if the world were ending, their realizations having sparked a hidden passion within them that was currently engulfed with fire, howling wildly with desire.

Dream separated their kiss with a low noise, and hastily began kissing down George’s face, George making a light noise in response before placing a hand under Dream’s chin, guiding his mouth back to his own to begin kissing him again.

Both of Dream’s hands dipped under George’s shirt and started pushing the fabric up his body with his hands, feeling at the soft, bare skin. George shivered in pleasure against Dream and from the cool air hitting his exposed skin, his hands dropping and resting against his shoulders, too focused on the feeling of Dream’s warm hands on him to actively move his hands.

Dream deepened their kiss impossibly further as he began tracing George’s ribs, and George couldn’t help but to moan shamelessly, the noise slightly muffled. Dream slowly drew down George’s ribcage, mapping out his body with his hands as George felt himself melt. They thought that it felt perfect, too perfect for anyone to stop.

But as if to challenge the thought, the handle to the bathroom door was suddenly being fumbled with, and the door was pulled open. Startled out of their wits, Dream and George flinched apart, wide-eyed gazes snapping to the surprise intruder, who was staring in equal surprise back at them.

Frozen, embarrassment flooded both parties. George’s mouth opened and closed as if he was a fish, feeling hot with bashfulness, and the partier who opened the door averted his eyes to the bathroom tile. Dream remained in a frozen state, caught up like a deer in headlights.

“I am… So sorry,” he said awkwardly, “I did  _ not  _ mean to interrupt you two.” Without another word the stranger had disappeared, closing the door shut behind him.

Morbid embarrassment still fresh on their skin, Dream and George slowly untangled themselves and smoothed out their clothes, acting as though they hadn’t been passionately making out just seconds ago.

“I think it’s time we head back to the dorm,” Dream casually commented, looking away and flushing more red than he already was. Quickly catching on to the implication of privacy, George felt his stomach flutter again, and quickly agreed, the two of them quickly walking out the front door and piling into Dream’s car.

* * *

_ There was a rumor going around the university last that a certain english major and a certain computer science major were caught hooking up a party thrown over the prior weekend. Of course, it was just a rumor, and not many people believed it to be true.  _

_ However, the rumor was proved to be more true than originally thought when that Monday the two in question were seen walking with linked hands in the hallway, and was proven downright true when a mutual friend admitted that the rumor was true, having been the first told about the new relationship. A few are surprised by this revelation, but many more aren’t.’ _

Dream blinked at the computer screen, and reread the news report posted on the university’s newspaper blog. He reread it for a third time, blinked again, and held a sour expression on his face.

“George, have you seen this yet?” Dream called out into the dorm, and heard the sound of light footsteps as George entered the room, coming to lean over Dream’s shoulder from behind. George unconsciously reached out and began running his hand through Dream’s soft hair as he skimmed over the typed words, his expression growing more perplexed as he read more.

“Is this… About us?” George asked.

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Dream replied. The two of them fell silent for a few moments, the new information sinking in.

“I didn’t know so many people cared,” George randomly commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Dream started smiling, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on, it’s not the newspaper staff’s fault this college is boring.”

“How did they find out, anyways?”   
“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if the rumor started from that guy that walked in on us,” Dream began, “but I’m not sure who this supposed ‘mutual friend’ is.”

Another pause of silence overtook the couple, before they spoke up in an equally disappointed voice. 

“It was Sapnap, wasn’t it?”  
  
“I swear to god, I’m going to fucking strangle him next time I see him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This event was so fun! Kudos to Hari (okanus) for throwing all of it together!


End file.
